


I want to be the one to make you fall in love

by Kiseia



Series: Stars and Constellations [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Roy, Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, NYE - Freeform, New Year's Eve, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top Garth, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseia/pseuds/Kiseia
Summary: Roy and Garth spend new years tangled together, lost in each other's taste.
Relationships: Garth/Roy Harper
Series: Stars and Constellations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596577
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	I want to be the one to make you fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this post on new years day:
> 
> [Thinking about Garth and Roy spending nye together tangled up in the sheets and completely enraptured in each other as fireworks explode outside the window](https://kiseiakhun.tumblr.com/post/190002669854/thinking-about-garth-and-roy-spending-nye-together)
> 
> And then I wrote this on a whim like an hour after making that post.
> 
> This is technically part of a wider au that currently only exists on Tumblr, but the relevant bits don't really appear in this fic. It can be read as a standalone, or part of the canonverse, or whichever verse you want (:

“Fuck,” Roy rasps, clinging to Garth’s shoulders. Another riot of colours explodes outside the window, pink and greens spilling in through the open curtains as fingers slip on sweaty skin. Garth pulls out, pushes back in to the rolling _boom_ that follows and Roy groans, tilting his head back against the pillow.

“Garth,” he gasps, hands sliding up to his hair and pulling him down, pulling him closer like he can’t stand to be away from his body. “Baby,” he says, and Garth growls next to his mouth. “Oh fuck, please, please, baby, please.”

“I’ve got you,” Garth murmurs, his hot breath washing over his skin, and Roy whines, mindlessly rocking his hips down to try and take more of him. “I’ve got you, Roy. I’ve got you.”

His voice is so soft. Lost in the waves of another explosion that covers them in gold, light streaming down like waterfalls outside dripping into the rising exuberance rising through the air. Into the heat pooling in Roy’s belly at the way Garth says his name, says _Roy_ like it’s something special, like _he’s_ something special. “Please,” he whispers, lashes fluttering over green eyes as Garth pulls out and rocks in again, slow, so achingly, frustratingly _slow,_ and he can’t stand it. Can’t stand this slow patient exploration. Can’t stand the way Garth is stoking the embers burning in his belly until they’re eating away at him, eating away at every part that isn’t this hot molten _want_ that turns him into this slavering beast desperate to please, desperate to do _anything_ to curb the aching need pulling him into its grasp.

Teeth graze at the side of his mouth. Roy turns his head, wanting to kiss - wanting to feel them biting at his lips, but Garth pushes back one of the legs that’s wrapped around his waist - pushes it all the way up to his chest, and Roy’s next breath escapes in a shout. “Ah,” he whimpers, mouth falling open as Garth finally sets a rhythm - slow, still too goddamn _slow_ but - “Oh, oh god, baby, there, right - right there, fuck, please,” his chest heaves, overheated skin flushing darker with how hot the room suddenly feels. “Please, _please_ baby please, Garth, oh god, need it, need you.”

Garth kisses him, finally, fingers pressing bruises on Roy’s inner thighs and knees as he pushes his other leg back. “Say it,” he rasps, and Roy forces his eyes open to see the way he looks, see those heavy eyes burning with the same fire eating through his blood. “Say it again.”

“Need you,” Roy gasps, his voice thin and stretching with want. “Need you, need you so bad, need you, Garth, need you so much.”

“Fuck,” Garth breathes this time, his voice dropping like thunder, like a stormcloud bearing down from the horizon and god but Roy wants it, wants it all, wants to drown in this deluge hissing against all his fire. “Tell me-”

“Fuck me,” Roy says before Garth’s even finished speaking. “Please, please fuck me, I need it, baby, I need you to fuck me, oh god, oh god just - please, please please please please _please_ I need it I need it I need you-” Garth pulls out, punches in, punches his breath right out of his chest. “Oh god,” Roy babbles, squirming between him and the bed. “Oh god, oh god baby please I can’t - I need - fuck, _fuck,_ oh fuck please, _please.”_

Garth bears down on him, hips snapping against his and Roy sobs, still clinging tight as Garth rocks them against the covers. Moves them with every harsh thrust, racing them both towards their finish and Roy arches his back to try and press closer, wanting to drown in him, wanting to crawl right into his skin so he can always feel his warmth and his passion and his heart beating against his chest. “Fuck,” he whimpers. “Oh fuck, baby, baby, make me come, I need, I need-”

“Do it,” Garth tells him, spreading one of his big hands over the cock that’s been leaking onto his stomach for what feels like _hours._ “Do it, Roy, come on, come _on.”_

Roy clenches tight around him, shooting between their stomachs, between both their chests as Garth growls something about him being _so fucking tight_ and picks up the pace, still hammering into his prostate with every stroke and oh god it just keeps _going,_ fuck, fuck, he can’t, he needs -

Tears sting in his eyes. Roy closes them, clings to Garth, choking out these little cries at the too-much overstimulated pleasure that’s so goddamn _good,_ and each small gasp seems to drive Garth even more wild. “Baby,” he breathes, his voice thick with tears. “Oh fuck, baby, come on, come in me, make me-”

 _Make me yours._ He shouldn’t - he shouldn’t want it. Shouldn’t want to wear his claim around his wrists, his neck, branded into his skin like a collar, a tag because - because it’s good, it’s always so fucking _good_ and he’s never clean, he shouldn’t - but Garth is biting down on his shoulder and making him cry out in shock, hard enough to leave a vivid purple-black bruise that won’t fade for days as he stills and comes inside him.

Roy holds him as Garth swears against his skin, harsh ragged breaths panting over the freckles, the marks and bruises he’d left overlaying the ones that are already there. Eventually he shifts, pressing a soft kiss to the bruise he’d left like an apology, and… Roy’s going to blame the post-orgasmic endorphins for the way it makes his chest swell, makes his throat close up, makes it feel like something is breaking inside him but it’s not _bad,_ it’s just…

“Garth?” he asks when Garth still doesn’t move, fingers stilling where they’ve been stroking absentmindedly through his thick hair.

Garth pulls away, finally, pulls back and looks at Roy with this expression that makes him want to jump out the window. Fall to his knees and beg him for - for what, he doesn’t know, but god, he can’t, he shouldn’t - “Happy new year, Roy,” he tells him with a soft smile that makes the corner of his eyes crinkle, that almost looks like he’s -

“Yeah,” Roy says, heart in his throat as Garth brushes some of his messy hair out of his face. He reaches up, grabs his wrist, presses a kiss to his palm. “Yeah. You too.”


End file.
